


1, 2, 3, 4

by ffxvhoe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Choking, Dom!Gladio, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Kinda, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, writing this had me fucked UP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffxvhoe/pseuds/ffxvhoe
Summary: Sometimes it's easier to talk with fists than it is to talk with words.Sometimes it's easier to let off steam with a rough fuck than with a good work sparring match.





	1, 2, 3, 4

_1\.  2.  3.  4._

_Right jab.  Left jab.  Right hook.  Uppercut._

You didn’t know how long you had been at this.  You had started with a general workout, doing whatever you could to work out your anger.  You tried cardio to tire yourself out.  You tried weights, but you were too tempted to chuck the kettlebell into the wall and launch the dumbbells across the room.  You were going to attempt overhead swings but the small voice in the back of your head trying to reason with you won out.  It was too likely you would damage something.  Thus with all of those previous attempts at working the anger from your wound up form, you decided that throwing your fists at the sandbags would do the job well enough. With the music blasting throughout the empty, dimly lit gym, you let the thump of the bass wash over you as your fists connected with their target again, and again, and again.  

_1\.  2.  3.  4._

_Uppercut.  Right hook.  Left jab.  Right jab._

The day had been terrible; one bad thing happening right after the other.  It had started with the news that one of your men had turned traitor, resulting in the death of three of your comrades.  That news was followed with the experience of being chewed out by your commanding officer for not keeping good enough tabs on your men to know when there was a double agent among their ranks.  You grit your teeth at the memory.  How were you suppose to have known?  If there was a double agent among your officers then it was the fault of the Training Guard for letting him join in the first place.  But of course as he had been under your command at the time of his treatury you were the one to take the blame.  Even so, your commanding officer could have had the decency to listen to you – to hear you out as you attempted to defend yourself.  By the Six, you swore as you exited that office that you would work your way up high enough to start be able to work your current commander around like the dog he thought you were.  You hadn’t worked this hard to stop at your current rank after all, right?

You could feel the feral grin split your face as your fist connected with the sandbag once again.

_1\.  2.  3.  4._

_Right kick.  Left kick.  Right hook.  Roundhouse._

But the thing that truly set you off into this state of fury?  The thing that was just the icing on the cake?  The fact your boyfriend of three years has been cheating on you for Astrals know how long.  You scoffed.  You should have known you could juggle a love life while you worked yourself to the bone day in and day out.  There was too much time spent apart from the person you were dating.  Too much time for them to get bored enough to look for another lover, yet stay with you while you made a name for yourself among those of the Citadel.  Why sacrifice the prestige of dating one of the most revered recruits of the century when you could simply sneak out whenever she wasn’t around and find a good fuck that way?

_1\.  2.  3-_

You stopped mid-punch just as a hulking figure came to stand in between you and your target.  "You really do love seeing how close you can get to danger without actually getting hit, don’t you?“  Your eyes were hooded as they met with amber.  Head cocked to the side, you rose a brow.  

"What can I say?  Once you have a taste for the thrill of a fight it’s hard to step away.”  A sharp grin stretched across Gladio’s features, eyes dancing with amusement and alight with the promise of a fight.  Very well.  If he wanted to throw some punches you would gladly accept.  You had begun to grow tired of the sandbag anyway.  

Falling easily into a fighting stance, you didn’t wait for Gladio to follow suit.  Immediately your fist struck out to connect with his stomach.  He managed to block the blow with an easy dodge to the left before following through with an attack of his own.  "Hmph, someone’s not playing fair tonight.“  It wasn’t a questions so you didn’t give an answer.  Instead you brought your leg around to get a hit on his jaw.  Gladio ducked before coming up and hitting you square in your own jaw with his fist.  "How long have you been here?” He asked.

“A few hours,” you said shortly.

“It’s almost 2 AM.”  Again, it wasn’t a question so you didn’t see it necessary to give an answer.  As Gladio was opening his mouth to likely ask another annoying question, you lept forward and landed a jab to his sternum.  He fell to the ground, trying to regain the oxygen that had been knocked out of him.  When he looked up at you again, his brows had drown together and he was near snarling at you, his lip drawn up to sneer at you.

“Any more unnecesary questions?” You asked, voice low and lethal.

“What the hell is wrong with you?”

“You seemed to want to fight.  What you were giving me wasn’t one.  I don’t particularly care for sparring matches where my oppenent doesn’t care to give the fight everything he has.”  The voice that had told you that you were better off not using the sledgehammer was trying to talk to you again.  It was telling you to stand down.  To apologize to Gladio for acting out.  Maybe if you did that he would be able to help you get out of the pool of anger that was bubbling right beneath your skin.  

But you wanted to fight.

You wanted to feel the way your fists connected.  You wanted to feel the satisfaction of landing a kick right where you wanted it.  You wanted to feel your muslces moving in perfect synchrony as you advanced on your oppenent, not letting up on your attacks until they were waving a white flag.  Gladio could see all of this.  He had been trained to know when there was an enemy near him.  He had been trained to know when a fight was coming.

Very well.  If you wanted to fight, he’d give you a fight.  Sometimes it was better to talk with fists anyway.  Gladio’s grin was wicked.

For a man so large he truly shouldn’t have been able to move so quick.  Before you could move he had already launched himself at you, delivering a punch to the same place you had just hit him.  You gasped for air, and as you did so he landed a kick that sent you rolling.  It wasn’t enough to keep you grounded, however, and you rolled to your feet a few feet away from his imposing form.  He dashed at you again, but you dodged to the side, narrowly avoiding his attack and throwing a kick at him, the ball of your foot connecting with his side.

“Heard you got chewed out by the Commander today,” Gladio remarked.  "The Guard too difficult for ya to handle?“  The bastard.  You let out a growl as you made another connection, your fist connecting with his jaw.  Gladio rolled out of the way of your next assault, proceeding to spit out a mixture of blood and saliva.  "I think I hit a nerve there,” he said with a smirk.  You swore you were going to wipe that look right of his damn face.  

The fight continued on, the two of you throwing and receiving punches and kicks like you were having a conversation.  Each jab was a question and an answer, each kick an exclamation and a comforting word.  The two of you were breathing heavy, sweat making its way down a bare chest or under a sports bra.  Two warriors fighting was surely a sight to see, but there was no one around to witness the spectacle though that was probably for the best.  While the two of you were certainly mortal, there was a ferocity to your shared attacks that was likely to scare away any others that may want a chance to join.  Not that either of you would have acknowledged them.  Both of you were too caught up in each other.  It was as if you were the only two people in existence.  Gladio was wholly focused on you, mind trying to wrap around what could have possibly set you off this badly.  Wondering what he could have done to prevent it.  He idly wondered if it had to do with your boyfriend.

A couple weeks ago Gladio had been with the other guys at one of the bars in the city, drinking in something that could have resemebled a celebretory fashion.  There hadn’t been any sort of event in their lives that warranted a celebration, just a desire to escape from each of their every day lives and bask in the company of friends.  It had been there that Gladio had noticed your boyfriend in a booth in the back of the bar with a woman that certainly was not you.  She was near seated in his lap, her lips open on a gasp as your boyfriend littered kisses along the column of her neck.  It didn’t take long for Gladio to rise from his seat to…set a few things straight, though your boyfriend’s nose wasn’t one of them.  Gladio had promised not to say anything as your boyfriend had promised to never do something as despicable as this again.  Besides, you always seemed to happy whenever you talked about your boyfriend…it was one of the few times that Gladio did see you happy these days.  

Gladio was brought back to the present as you brought your leg up to sweep against the backs of his knees, toppling him to the ground.  You threw yourself on top of him, pinning his arms to the sides of his head against the blue padded mat, and looping your legs around his to pin them there so he couldn’t throw you off of himself.  You brought your face close to his, noses almost near enough to touch and eyes locked with one another.  "I win,“ you said, your voice soft and still laced with the savage fury that had been consuming you earlier.  Most of that anger had seeped out of you as you had thrown yourself into the fight with Gladio.  As you slowly came down from your high you felt your senses start to pick up on the position you were in; chest pressed to Gladio’s bare one, the apex of your thighs pressed against Gladio’s lower stomach.  "What’s my prize?” You asked, eyes taking on a predetory gleam.

The man beneath you was doing his best to battle his desire to claim your lips with his own but it was growing increasingly had to do so when you looked down at him like that.  "Don’t you have a boyfriend?“ Gladio asked, his voice rougher than usual as he fought against what he wanted most.  

That was a question, so you deigned to give it an answer.  "Not anymore,” you said with that deliciously enticing voice.  "For all I know he could be dead in a ditch somewhere.  Which would still be better than he deserves.“  Your voice had taken on a dangerous tone as you spoke about him and Gladio had the feeling that what your boyfriend had promised him hadn’t quite been true.  Gladio’s eyes hardened.  "I’ll kill him,” he growled.  Your eyes seemed to clear for a second at that – at the fact that Gladio was so willing to defend your honor and take down the people that wronged you.  Your eyes darkened just as quickly once again, however, and you brought your lips over to his ear.  "Hey Gladio?“ you whispered, voice that tantalizing mixture of danger and seduction.  

"Hm,” he huffed out.  You could still feel his chest rising and falling rapidly against your own, but you were starting to wonder if it was still just from the sparring session you two had just finished.

“Stop talking about him,” you said.  Your hands were still pinning Gladio’s where they were, but stretching down to whisper in his ear put you in the position of having to press your body even closer to his, all empty space now gone as your bodies lined up.  Chest to chest.  Stomach to stomach.  Hip to hip.  If you moved or pushed your hips against his slightly it was certainly not on purpose, and if you grinned at the sound of a restrained groan from Gladio it certainly had nothing to do with the satisfaction coursing through your slowly heating body.  "Hey Gladio, did you know?“  Your voice was still low and Gladio was sure he could get off on the sound of it alone if you kept speaking.  "He could never pleasure me the way I wanted.  Most of the time I had to fake my own orgasm.”  Gladio clenched his jaw.  "Do you think you can do any better?“  The tip of your tongue slipped out to drag over the shell of his ear before you caught the lobe between your teeth and gave a tug.  You could feel the groan that ripplied through Gladio’s chest and it sent a thrilling chill down your spine.  

You pulled away so you could look into his eyes as you said, "How hard can you make me come, Gladiolus?  How loud do you think you can make me  _scream_?”  That was enough for Gladio to toss the reigns he’d been holding on his desire to the side.  His head came up and he captured your lips in a kiss that had your toes curling.  The way his lips attempted to devour yours you smirked.  

Let the next round begin.  

There were no ‘1, 2, 3, 4’s in this fight.  The punches became bites and the kicks became the push of tongues against each other.  There was no sort of form to this kiss.  It was merely hunger incarnate.  You removed your hands from Gladio’s wrists and brought one to tangle in Gladio’s hair.  You tugged on his mussed hair none too gently which earned a delicious growl from Gladio.  Your other hand snaked down to rest on the side of Gladio’s neck, your thumb placed against his throat.  You applied slight preasure and in turn Gladio’s hands came up to wrap around you and begin groping your ass.  His large hands kneeded both your cheeks, squeezing anytime you bit down on his lip.  

The sounds of your kiss echoed in your ears as the fight between your lips continued.  You pulled away for only a moment to catch your breath and in that time Gladio was able to flip the two of you.  He mimicked your position from before, hooking his legs through yours to keep you in place.  He was able to pin both of your hands with only one of his.  He brought his free hand down to wrap around your neck and began to squeeze slightly before coming down to claim your lips again.  You immediately pushed your tongue into his mouth to attempt to assert some sort of dominance while you were pinned beneath Gladio’s body.  The way he seemed to dwarf your body sent a shot of arousal through you.  

“Four times,” Gladio growled against your lips.  He took that moment to gind down onto your hips slowly, as if letting you get a taste of what you’d be experience later in the night.  "I’m going to make you come for me four times.“  The way he said so made it sound like a promise.  You weren’t going to maybe come four times tonight.  You would come four times that night and there was no doubt about it.  "And you’re going to count each one,” he said, squeezing your neck just that little bit harder to accentuate his point.  

You felt the adrenaline course through your body at the thrill of such a promise and the idea that you would be held acountable for keeping track.  "If that’s the case then why don’t you stop running your mouth and put it to better use?“ You crooned.  Gladio smirked.  "I’m gonna fuck that cocky attitude of yours into the ground.”  And then he was back on you, though his lips didn’t meet your lips this time.  Instead he pressed hard, open mouthed kisses to your jaw, slowly tracing from your ear to your chin.  His teeth nipped at the underside of your neck before continuing down the smooth column of your neck.  Your breathing hitched as he sucked at a particularly sensitive spot on your neck, biting down on the area before soothing the bruise with his tongue.  

Gladio finally reached the beginnings of your bra and seemed less than thrilled that your breasts weren’t bear before him.  Making quick work of your bra, Gladio was soon putting that wicked mouth of his to good use just as you had told him.  While his mouth was occupied with one of your nipples one of his hands began to knead the other.  He tweaked one nipple with his finger and thumb, twisting and pulling before going back to groping it.  The other was ravished by his tongue which danced across the swell of your breast before his teeth took the pert nub between his teeth and pulled.  You let out a moan at the sensation and used your free hands to tug at Gladio’s hair in approval.  

Once Gladio was happy with his work on your breasts he continued to map out the expanse of your torso with his mouth.  Sometimes he would ghost his lips over the skin causing goose bumps to blossom on your skin.  Sometimes he would suck bruises onto your body, marking you as his.  Once he got to the waistband of your pants he let his tongue out to lick along the cloth, giving you a preview of what was to come.  Pulling your bottoms off, Gladio rose an eyebrow when he was met with no underwear.  You gave a graceful shrug at the look.  "They say it’s better for you to not wear underwear when you use yoga pants.“

"Well lucky me then,” Gladio replied as he brought a finger to your heat and slid it along your folds.  "Did beating me up make you this wet?“

"It was part of it,” you said.

“So you like seeing me at your mercy?  You like the idea of me battered and bruised?”  He slipped a finger into you.  "You like the idea of me underneath you as you keep me pinned down?“  He added another finger and began thrusting slowly.  "You seem to have a thing for power, babe.”

“I thought…” you let out a huff as Gladio brought his thumb up to begin rubbing slow circles on your clit.  "I thought I told you to put your mouth to better use?“  You sucked in a breath as Gladio crooked the two fingers inside of you and began thrusting that way.  "Fuck.”

“And she likes giving orders too,” Gladio mused.  "As her majesty commands.“  Gladio took his fingers out of you, making sure to look at you when he licked your juices off his hand.  Spreading your legs, he layed between your thighs, wrapping his arms around them to keep you from closing your legs.  You shuddered at the first pass his tongue made over your slit, gasping just the slightest bit when he flicked your clit with the tip of his tongue.  

And that was only a taste of what he planned to do to you.

You had told Gladio to put his mouth to good use and by the Astrals was he doing the job well.  His tongue danced circles across your clit before dipping down to delve into your heat.  Soon his two fingers from before joing the fray, thrusting into you roughly as Gladio continued to lap at your folds.  Every now and again he would close his lips around your clit and groan, sending glorious vibrations surging throughout your body.  You tugged at Gladio’s hair not caring to be gentle.  You jerked forward as Gladio hummed against your clit and his fingers hit your G-spot and from that point on Gladio seemed keen on getting you to repeat that action.  You felt your legs begin to tremble and you attempted to close your legs but Gladio kept them pinned open, allowing him to continue to feast on you.  

"One.”

You let out a whine as you felt your orgasm wash over your body, envolping every nerve of yours in a blanket of unadulturated pleausure.  Gladio groaned against you clit again, pride evident in the way you felt his lips smirk against your heat.  He helped you to ride out your orgasm, continuing to thrust his fingers into you until you began to come down from your high.  You slowly released the grip you had on his hair, not realizing you had been pressing his head into your heat as you came.  Panting from what had been one of the best orgasms you had experienced in a while, you peeled your eyes open to look down at Gladio.  He looked fantastic in the filthiest way possible.  Your cum was shining on his lips and chin while his cock bulged against the cloth of his pants.  He made a show of licking his lips of your juices as he grinned down at you.  

You slowly sat up, still feeling like part of your soul had yet to return to your body.  Getting onto your knees, you moved over to where Gladio stood.  You undid his pants at length, relieving him of his constricting bottoms.  Once his cock was free you wrapped a hand around it, giving a languid pump.  You relished the shaky breath that escaped Gladio at the contact.  "What can that pretty mouth of yours do?“

"Wouldn’t you like to know?”  You said, looking up at Gladio with hodded eyes.  You gave another lazy stroke to his cock before licking up the vein on the underside of it.  He twitched in your hand and you smirked up at him.  "You gonna be able to stay on your feet big boy?“  Gladio wiped that look off your face by grabbing a fistful of your hair and shoving himself into your mouth.  You gagged as he hit the back of your throat, the girth of him doing a damn fine job at keeping your mouth wide open.  You brought a hand up to grip whatever couldn’t fit in your mouth and used your other one to play with his sack.  Taking a page out of his book you moaned around his cock and mentally smirked at the way his hips stuttered in their thrusts.  You swirled your tongue around the head of his shaft and when you pressed the tip of your tongue against where the head of his cock met the shaft you felt him pulse in your mouth.

"Alright, that’s enough,” he groaned as he pulled you off of him.  "I don’t plan on finishing just yet and when I do it’s not gonna be in your mouth.“  Gladio pushed you back onto the mat and spread your legs wide so he could settle between them.  Taking his cock in his hand he used the tip to spread your juices along your slit.  Then, without any warning, he thrust into you.  His thrusts didn’t start slow or soft; instead he wasted no time in burying himself in you over an over.  As he found a rhythm he came to hover over your body, elbows placed on either side of your head.  The way his necklace dangled over your ravaged body was much more attractive than it should have been.  Bringing up a hand you pulled him down by that 'X’ to meet your lips in a kiss.  Your already swollen lips were abused even more as both you and Gladio battled for dominance of the kiss.  His teeth grazed your lips and you retaliated by taking his tongue into your mouth and sucking.  

Gladio’s pace slowed but his thrusts became deeper, hitting your back wall with each entrance.  You moaned against his lips, explitives falling from your lips like a filthy prayer.  Gladio dragged his lips away from yours before sitting back.  He continued his thrusts but brought his fingers down to begin massaging circles over you clit.  ” _Shit_ ,“ you breathed out at the sensations.  You could already feel that knot in your lower stomach begin to coil tighter and tighter and you knew you were coming upon your second orgasm.  Gladio thrust harder and his fingers moved faster until you were screaming his name.  

"Fuck Gladio.  Fuck yes,  _YES_.”  If the last orgasm felt like a blanket wrapping over you this one felt like a wave crashing into you.  Knocking you off your feet and leaving you to drift.  You vision had blurred as you came, your legs shaking with the aftershocks of that orgasm.  You felt yourself coming back into your body as Gladio continued to thrust into you, his pace slower so you could ride out your high.  

“Two,” you said hoarsly.  

“Two more to go,” Gladio said beginning to pick up pace with his thrusts again.  He wasted no time in bringing his thumb down to play with your clit this time and you could already feel the remnants of the last orgasm mixing with the beginnings of your third.

“G-Gladio…” you panted.  "I-I can’t-“

"Too hard to keep up, princess?”  Gladio leaned over your body and brought one of his hands to wrap around your neck again.  "Where’s that fighter’s stamina?“  Your breathing was coming out ragged as you tried to hold off your orgasm, still needing to calm down more from the previous one.  Gladio pulled his hand away from your clit and you sighed a breath of relief until his hovering form whispered in your ear, "Play with yourself for me, princess.”  You could see the challenge in his clouded amber eyes.  Like hell you were going to back down right now.  You shakily brought your hand between your bodies and began to slowly rub circles into your clit.  While you busied yourself with that Gladio began to pick up his pace with his thrusts and you could feel him begin to pulse inside you.  Gladio grunted before saying, “Come with me babe.” His thrusts became increasingly sloppy and in turn you picked up the pace with which you rubbed at your clit.  

“Three.”

You could feel a few tears leak out as you came for your third time, the pleasure on the edge of being unbearable.  The way your walls clenched around Gladio was enough to pull him over the ledge with you.  He buried his face in your neck, letting out some of the most glorious moans you had ever had the fortune of hearing.  You could feel the hot ribbons of his cum shoot into you as his thrusts finally came to a stop.  The two of you laid there, both trying to catch your breath.  Once Gladio had calmed down enough he placed a kiss to the side of your neck and then turned his head to place a kiss to your cheek.  

Slowly Gladio pulled himself off of your body and slid out of you.  You could barely move, your energy having been sapped from you near completely at this point.  You thought maybe Gladio would cchange his mind about the fourth time, but then he was pulling you over to him so you were sitting in his lap – back pressed against his chest.  "Gladdy I can’t.  I can’t take another one.“  His hands smoothed up and down your arms before circling around your waist and then down, aiming for your abused clit.

"Just one more, babe.  I’ll walk you through it.  Just one more – I know you have it in you.”  His voice wasn’t as rough as it had been before, now it had a much more soothing timbre.  You found yourself nodding slowly giving him the okay to continue.  "Just breathe, babe.  Let me make you feel good.“  His lilps grazed your neck as his fingers spread your lower lips and began to lazily draw circles over your sensitive bundle of nerves.  

_Four_.

It didn’t take long for your last orgasm to hit you and as it hit you as wickedly as a train you gripped onto Gladio’s forearms, digging your nails in to leave marks.  Your entire body quaked as you came, spasming as you felt the pleasure course through every fibre of your being.  It was as if you blood had been replaced by a constant stream of endorphins.  There was no screaming with this orgasm, instead your mouth parted on a silent gasp.  But just as Gladio had promised he worked you through your climax, lips leaving tender kisses to the column of your neck and whispering encouraging words ino your ear.  Slowly, slowly you came back from the precipice of pleasure, finally going pliant in Gladio’s arms.  "Good job,” he murmured as he let you two sit in the quiet aftermath.

It took a while before you had just enough energy to move.  Gladio helped get you dressed, leisurely helping you to get your pants back on and then easing you into your hoodie you’d discarded on one of the benches.  "You know,“ Gladio said softly and a little bitterly.  "I had caught you boyfriend cheating on you once.  I gave a good punch to his face and he promised not to do anything like that again.  I should have told you when it happened.”  Gladio’s eyes turned towards the floor as he internally berrated himself for such a stupid mistake.  

“Why didn’t you?” You asked, voice scratching against your vocal chords.

“You always seemed happier when you talked about him,” Gladio replied.  "It had been a while since I last heard you that upbeat.“

"That’s a stupid reason.”

“The happiness of someone you love isn’t something you sacrifice easily,” Gladio said with a wry smile.  You blinked at him, puzzled.  He couldn’t love you…there should have been signs-  "Are you really that fucking blind?“ Gladio asked with a fond laugh, and you found enough energy in your body to half-heartedly smack his shoulder.  "I’m pretty sure everyone’s known I had a thing for you for months now.”  Moving from where he knelt in front of you, he got to his feet and bent down to scoop you into his arms.  He shook his head at you with a tender smile.  "You’re hopeless.“

"Fuck you,” you mumbled as you snuggled into his chest, leaning your head against his shoulder.  Already feeling yourself beging to drift on the clouds of sleep.

“You just did.”

“You’re insufferable,” you sighed.  And slowly Gladio began making his way back home with you dozing happily in his arms.


End file.
